


Дорога домой

by GreenTable



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, SW 5.0, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTable/pseuds/GreenTable
Summary: Интересно, есть такая профессия — согреватель замёрзших моделей? Куроо бы поработал, у него даже опыт есть.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 11
Collections: KuroOi SW 5.0





	Дорога домой

Малиновое солнце пробивается сквозь серо-голубые тучи, но камера не передаёт цвета. Куроо разочарованно выдыхает и прячет телефон в карман. Надо будет взять у Ойкавы – его модель новее. Если, конечно, он успеет прийти до того, как солнце окончательно спрячется за горизонтом. Его новая работа уже раздражает. Он опаздывает, приходит злым, вымотанным, и ещё более капризным, чем обычно. Куроо устал.

Он сам пока не нашёл нормальной работы — перебивается подработками, изредка посещая пары в университете, откуда его каким-то чудом пока не отчислили. Впрочем, учиться ему всегда было легче, чем идти на контакт с новыми людьми. 

Холодно.

— Куроо-чан, давно ждёшь? — кричит Ойкава издалека. Он идёт быстро, иногда срываясь на бег, но потом снова берёт себя в руки. Его пальто расстёгнуто — дурак модный.

Куроо ухмыляется:

— Ага, и замерз настолько, что твоё худющее тело уже не сможет меня согреть.

— Так тебе и надо, — Ойкава притворно дуется.

Куроо подходит ближе, застёгивает ему пальто, обнимает за плечи, приподнимаясь на носках, чтобы уткнуться подбородком в макушку, вдыхая запах лака и, едва уловимый, мятного шампуня — его шампуня.

Ойкава молчит и не шевелится. Но абсолютно точно — улыбается. 

Похудев для новой фотосессии, Ойкава мёрзнет сильнее, чем раньше. Куроо чувствует, как он подрагивает, постепенно отогреваясь. Интересно, есть такая профессия — согреватель замёрзших моделей? Куроо бы поработал, у него даже опыт есть.

— Ну что, домой? 

Ойкава мотает головой.

— Давай постоим так немного. Я очень устал. — Плечи дрожат. Куроо шумно выдыхает в залитые лаком волосы и обнимает крепче. 

Куроо хочет смеяться. Нос от холода все ещё щиплет. Пальцы ног, кажется, больше никогда не разогнутся. Начинает затекать шея, а волосы щекочут подбородок. Но всё это неважно, пока Ойкава греется в его объятиях.

Когда они всё же решают пойти домой, Куроо берёт его за руку.

— Не боишься, что тебя узнают?

— Я пока не настолько известен, можешь расслабиться, Тецуро, — Ойкава фыркает, но, когда произносит имя вместо привычного “Куроо-чан”, голос заметно теплеет.

Они петляют по улицам, безлюдным переулкам и дворам. Из-за протёршейся подошвы кроссовок неровности тротуара ощущаются стопами так ярко, что становится больно. Огни маленьких сменяющих друг друга кофеен и немногочисленных киосков отражаются в зрачках. От яркого света витрин магазинов и гула машин кружится голова.

Ойкава молчит, а Куроо не спрашивает, потому что знает — тот всё вот-вот расскажет сам, расскажет, когда больше не сможет держать в себе. И он рассказывает, выплёвывает слова, разбрасывается ими, как ненужным мусором:

— Чёртовы операторы, чёртовы модели, чёртовы все — надоели. Нет, ты представляешь, даже менеджер задержался — ему, видите ли, без кофе и фотосессию начинать бессмысленно. Совсем уже поехали! Я думал, со мной бывает трудно, но нет, Куроо-чан, тебе со мной повезло. Неужели так сложно вести себя профессионально? Нет, не понимаю...

Ойкава говорит и говорит, активно размахивает левой рукой, но правую — ту, что сжимает Куроо, — не убирает, даже старается не дёрнуть ей лишний раз. Куроо улыбается. Голос Ойкавы, рассказы о работе, которую он любит, сколько бы ни ругал, стали настолько неотъемлемой частью жизни, что Куроо попросту не может представить _себя_ без всего этого. Нос всё ещё щиплет от холода, пальцы рук покраснели и болят, воздух пахнет осенней сыростью, выпечкой из кофеен, скользким, застревающим где-то в горле морозом и немного одеколоном Ойкавы. И Куроо решается:

— Мне действительно повезло, — смотрит в глаза. — И я рад, что ты со мной, несмотря на безумный график.

— Пойдём уже, — Ойкава смущён, хоть и пытается держать лицо. Но даже модельный опыт не помогает. Он сжимает ладонь Куроо ещё крепче и ускоряет шаг.

— Да, пойдём домой.


End file.
